


I can't explain it, it caught me by surprise (and I can't say why, say why)

by blf (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'cause Allura's mentioned but only for like .2 seconds whoops, Alternate Universe - College/University, Lmao first fanfic, M/M, One Shot, do i tag people who are mentioned??, wish me luck!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blf
Summary: In which Lance is drunk and Keith is so, so gay.





	

Keith woke up to drunken laughter.

This wasn’t necessarily unnatural- he lived nearby the college, so of course intoxicated students would occasionally end up passed out in his driveway- but this laughter was loud. Meaning either a), the drunk person in question had a very wide vocal range and could apparently laugh as loud as a scream, or b), they were close. And close meant Keith had to deal with them, whether it be chasing them away or calling Shiro so he could deal with the social interaction.

The problem was, Shiro wasn’t here today- he was off visiting his scary-ass girlfriend Alura, who went to the college about an hours drive from Keith’s house. Knowing Shiro, he probably wouldn’t actually mind coming down to help, but Keith still felt bad afterwards, making him drive for two hours just to scare off/talk to some drunk kids. Plus, at this time of night, he was probably sleeping with Allura in bed, and she would kick Keith’s ass if he made her boyfriend leave. So no, calling Shiro wasn’t an option.

Which meant Keith had to get out of bed and socialize. 

The twenty-two year old ran a calloused hand through his shaggy hair. Was it worth getting up? Like, really really worth it? Because he hadn’t actually slept in ages, due to exams and stress and shit. So would he risk what might be one of the only peaceful nights he’d get for a while just to yell at some idiot?

But then his Australian Shepherd, Coran, started barking, and he immediately sighed and got up. Because with Coran barking, drunken laughter, and the alarm bells going off in his head, there was no way he was going back to bed anyway.

He silently padded through his mess of an apartment, pausing at Shiro’s door to pinpoint where his dog and the college kids were. The barking sounded like it was coming from inside the house, which meant Coran should be somewhere in the living room maybe, and if he could see the intoxicated idiots from outside then he’d be by the window, meaning Keith just had to subdue Coran and then he could-

“Hi!”

Keith screamed (which he would later deny, of course).

To the side of him, sitting on his beat up couch, was a boy around his age, smiling and petting Coran, who was barking happily. 

The peach colored dog looked up at Keith, and the raven-haired boy, just for a second, wanted to yell at him for letting a stranger- a drunk stranger- into his tiny house. But no, he wouldn’t, because he knew Coran was a sucker for pets, and the drunk kid wasn’t doing any harm (just breaking and entering). 

Right, the drunk. 

“Um,” Keith said tentatively, scooching toward the couch. “Who are you?”

There was a laugh. “Hi! Hi! I’m Lance!” Then a hiccup, and Jesus Christ this kid was loud.

He took a minute to study his house guest, who continued to pet Coran like entering someone’s house without their consent was perfectly okay. 

The boy- Lance- was a tanned, lanky guy with brown hair that stuck up a bit in the back. His dimples were evident, and his eyes were a deep, deep blue with smile lines permanently etched around them, which gave Keith the impression that this kid wasn’t just happy when intoxicated. He had very prominent cheekbones, and even though he was thin, Keith could still see muscles through his blue baseball tee.

Okay, wow. He was pretty cute.

“Look at this!” Lance slurred, smiling brighter than Keith thought possible. “Look at this dog! This animal! This gift to mankind!” He laughed, and it was then that the owner of the house realized he needed to get this kid out. 

“Yeah. Um, yeah. That’s Coran. I’m Keith. He’s, um. He’s a dog. He’s my dog. And, um, this is my house. This is where I live. Why, exactly, are you here?” 

Lance ignored the question and looked up, seemingly noticing Keith was a real person for the first time. “Oh! You’re really pretty!”

Keith blushed hard and looked away, internally chiding himself at getting so flustered over a drunken compliment. 

“Um, yeah, thanks. But why are you here? In my house? The one that I own?”

Lance again ignored him, instead laughing and continuing to pet Coran, who barked even louder in joy. 

“Well,” Lance said, “I think you should rename your dog. For such a pretty person, you sure don’t come up with very good names!”

Keith bristled, offended on his pet’s behalf. “Excuse you- Coran is a perfectly acceptable name, and if you don’t think so, you can leave.”

Really, he should be leaving anyway, but Keith had not seen an available cute boy in forever, so he might as well enjoy it while he can.

“Hm. How about Rover?”

“No. His name is Coran. Why the fuck would I name him Rover?”

Lance laughed again, then made kissy noises at Coran. “Whatever floats your boat, mullet man.”

Keith made an offended noise then marched over to where Lance was sprawled out.

“Mullet man? My hair isn’t a mullet. It may be a little long, but it’s not a mullet.”

Lance grinned cheekily, shifting over so Coran was being scratched around the ears instead. 

“Don’t worry, mullet. I still think you’re pretty! You know what? You should get a flower to put in your hair!”

Keith was so taken aback by that statement that he didn’t react at first to Lance standing up and walking out the door. 

“Um? What?” He followed the tanned boy out the door into the front yard, where several flower pots were sitting (Shiro's insistence, of course. And the fact that the day he and Allura first kissed, he made Keith go on a shopping spree with him and they bought around fifteen flowers on pure impulse). Lance was sitting on the ground, rolling around in the grass, presumably searching for a flower. Coran came bounding out the door and lunged at Keith, effectively tackling him to the ground, where he fell down next to Lance. 

“‘Ello,” the other boy slurred, smiling at Keith.

Keith winced at the volume, but smiled back despite himself.

Lance spotted the flower pots and lit up, making a beeline towards them. He laughed, pure infiltrated joy surrounding him like an aura as he carefully chose a few daisies and braided them together. 

“Here!” He handed the flowers to Keith, who, in a move very unlike him, took them with a smile. 

Lance clapped his hands together. “You look like a princess! A really, really pretty princess!” More laughter. 

“Okay, Lance. You should get on your way. Here, give me your phone; we can call one of your friends-”

He was interrupted by Lance taking his hand, then pressing it against his chest. Keith stopped, brain crashing and cheeks heating up. He could feel Lance’s heartbeat through the thin cotton of his shirt, and wow, did he work out?

“Hi,” Lance said, softer this time. “You look like a princess.” He snorted. “A princess with a mullet.”

Keith blushes harder, but instead of responding to the compliment, he chose to be offended. “Whatever, my hair’s fine. It’s not a mullet. That’s like saying your hair is a buzzcut.”

Lance shook his head. “You’re a buzzcut.”

“It’s buzzkill.”

“Fuck off, buzzcut.”

It was then that Keith realized what he was doing. Here he was, antisocial Keith, laying on the grass of his rundown rental house, holding hands with a giggling (cute) drunk boy whilst his dog slept at their feet. 

Okay, Keith thought, turning to look at Lance, who was chatting on about soccer balls. This is okay. 

The grass was cold on his thin sleepshirt, and legs were freezing thnks to his cheap pajama pants. The night breeze caused several leaves to fly past him, and he reached out and grabbed one on impulse, letting out a small laugh.

Lance immediately ceased in his seemingly endless chatter, turning to stare at Keith, his blue eyes wide in childlike amazement. 

“Wow,” Lance whispered. “Your laugh is beautiful.”

If possible, Keith blushed harder than he had previously. “I, am- yours isn’t so bad, either.”

Lance huffed a little under his breath (“my laugh is amazing”) then shuffled so he was facing the sky. “Hey Keith,” he said in what was probably intended to be a whisper. “Look at the sky.”

Keith did as he was instructed and stared up at the sky.

“Look at the stars.”

Keith switched his attention to the constellations, smiling a bit as he remembered doing this when he was younger. Staring up at the stars until you fall asleep, breathing in the scene of the night.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “They’re pretty nice.”

He angled his head to look at Lance, who was devouring the stars with his eyes, his mouth open in wonder. As Keith examined him, he noticed how Lance had freckles- tiny, little freckles, all around his nose and dotting the top of his cheeks. You can make constellations out of your freckles, he wanted to say. I'm glad it was my house you broke into. 

They lay there, Lance still clutching Keith’s hand to his chest, until Keith falls asleep to the steady beat of his heart.

 

 

 

 

When he wakes, it’s late morning, and Shiro is standing over him, his brown hair falling into his eyes. 

“Hey, sleepy head. Why were you sleeping out here?” He asks, helping Keith up. The raven-haired boy rubs at his eyes, yawing. Despite the ache in his limbs, and the stiffness of his back, he smiles. 

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in awhile,” he tells Shiro, and the older man laughs. “I’m glad to hear it. Oh, by the way, I found this on your arm.”

He hands Keith a post-it-note, and he takes it cautiously. “What is it?”

Shiro shrugs. “I don’t know- I think it’s a phone number. Why would you have a phone number, Keith? Who gave it to you?”

Keith smiles.

Hey, sorry for bothering you last night. It was really fucking nice of you not to call the cops on me or whatever. I like your dog, and if you ever need a favor (or coffee, or a boyfriend), call me!

~Lance

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first fanfic!!This is really unrealistic and Keith probs should not have cuddled with a drink person bUT that won't stop me !!!! I know one day I'm going to look back at this old writing piece and cringe, but it's not too cringe-worthy now, I hope. I'm excited to join the Voltron fandom :)))) 
> 
> Sorry it was so short lol


End file.
